Shy Little Bear
by QuinnGilmore
Summary: The Glee Club are paired up with a group of kids from the orphanage but one little girl stands out to Quinn, Little Aria is a Mute she speaks only through sign and instantly grows attached to Quinn. Can Quinn help Aria find her voice?


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Glee characters.**

 **Quinn walked into Glee club chatting hairstyles with Santana who had a hold of Brittany's hand as they found their seats amongst the rest of the Gleeks, only one more lesson until the weekend, a weekend that the girls planned to spend tanning by the pool which Santana's father had just paid out thousands of dollars for as an early here comes summer present for his children.**

 **Knowing Mr Schuester was going to be late as per usual Quinn took this opportunity to touch up her make-up and check her Facebook seeing several statuses from Rachel on how excited she was for Glee Club and she can't wait for summer in New York with her dad's and how Finn was the most amazing guy ever, rolling her eyes she looked down at the diva whose nose was buried in some homework no doubt the last piece of homework she'd been given that day and giggled at how even though the two had put aside their differences she was still the same old Rachel sometimes.**

" **Hey Rach" she called out.**

" **Yes Quinn?" the diva asked placing her books down so she could turn to face the blonde properly.**

" **You still on for this weekend?" Quinn asked.**

 **Rachel nodded excitedly and the two chatted for a while until a loud clap silenced them and they all turned their attention to Mr Schue who stood in his usual vest and jeans in the centre of the room hands on his hips, chattering from outside distracts one or two of the teens but the rest know it's probably some middleschoolers looking around the building before starting freshman year in the fall.**

" **Ok guys today I have a very special announcement, this last week of school the Glee Club will become mentors to some very special people, guys I would like you all to meet Mrs Hayfield and some of the orphaned children she cares for" he said clapping his hands as a woman in her mid 30's entered the room with a dozen or so children all chatting and pointing in awe at the room and the instruments and the big kids.**

 **A chorus of awes came from the girls in the club whilst the guys tried to play in cool but winked and waved at the kids, each one of the kids took a seat on the floor but one little girl in particular caught Quinn's eye.**

 **She looked to be about five years old, her tiny tanned face with big blue eyes and little button nose and mouth, her dirty blonde hair flowing down her back reaching just below her butt, she was dressed in a little brown patchwork dress, leggings and black ballet flats and in her hands she clenched a teddy bear in the same outfit as her but she looked terrified as her eyes darted around the room unable to stay focused on one spot.**

" **Aria come and sit down please" Mrs Hayfield said ushering the girl further into the centre pointing to an open space right in front of Quinn.**

 **Once all the children were settled Mr Schue introduced each one of the glee club members as he took attendance making sure all the children got a good idea of who was who then they decided as a confidence builder the children would say their own names and stand as they did to be paired with their big mentor.**

 **List of Partners:**

 **Finn-Tommy**

 **Rachel- Maisie**

 **Santana- Morgan**

 **Puck- Robbie**

 **Tina- Ava**

 **Mercedes- Jackie**

 **Kurt- Mikey**

 **Mike- Jordan (Male)**

 **Artie- Susie**

 **Brittany- Mollie**

 **Sam- Leah**

 **Blaine- Freddie**

" **That just leaves Quinn and Aria" Mrs Hayfield announced watching as the youngest of the group made her way slowly to the blonde who waved hello and lifted the little one onto her lap.**

" **Now Quinn I do have to warn you that Aria doesn't speak, she's never said a word, we've had her tested and everything is as it should be she just simple doesn't want to talk so she communicates through sign language, will that be a problem for you?" the woman asked seeing the confused looks being shared.**

 **Quinn shook her head, "No Miss my younger cousin is deaf and I learned to sign for when he came to stay last summer and I am sure little Aria here is just shy she will talk when she wants to" Quinn reassured her smiling when she felt the little blonde cuddle up to her.**

 **The assignment was to choose a song and they had a week to learn it, choreograph it, sort out costumes,lights,sets and at the end of the week each pair would perform in front of everyone, the reward would be a weekend away at a residential cabin adventure park which would be privately hired, but first the Glee club members must perform a song of their choice for the children who were allowed to join in singing or dancing if they'd like to and of course first up was Rachel who sang Let it go much to the boys dismay.**

 **Everyone was up dancing and singing including the teachers everyone that is except Aria who sat on Quinn's chair holding her teddy to her chest watching everyone else, several members of the group and a couple of the children tried to get Aria to come and dance but she would shake her head and sink further into the chair, Quinn walked over bending down in front of her little partner.**

" **Hey Aria, would you like to come and dance with me? I bet you and teddy are the best dancers in the whole entire world" she said hoping to get some sort of a reaction.**

" **She won't answer you, she never answers anyone" a little girl called Mollie piped up as she sat down on the step above Aria to have a drink.**

" **Some people are just shy and I am sure that Aria wants to talk but she's just frightened too" Quinn replied moving a piece for hair from Aria's face.**

" **Maybe if she talked more people would want to be her friend, she just sits in her room or in the playroom with that silly toy and doesn't say anything" Mollie sneered obviously not a fan of Aria getting more attention.**

 **Aria signed something which made Quinn giggle inside but also shocked that she knew such a vulgar sentence to sign," Aria none of that please, Mollie go back down and have fun" Quinn told Mollie who huffed and stomped back to her little group of friends.**

 **Aria looked up at Quinn her blue eyes studying Quinn's hazel ones like she was reading a book, Quinn smiled picking Aria up and settling her onto her lap again feeling the little girl instantly snuggle into her like she was a safety blanket, the two sat in silence for the rest of Glee until Mrs Hayfield told all the children to gather their things and say goodbye ignoring the chorus of complaints about not wanting to go she received from the group even some of the older kids begged to have them stay longer.**

" **Aria come on get your things together please and say goodbye to Quinn and the rest of the group" Mrs Hayfield instructed but Aria didn't move.**

" **Aria, now please" she insisted getting slightly frustrated.**

 **Aria signed no as she clung to Quinn, the older girl could feel her shaking it was like she was afraid to go back but Quinn knew it wasn't scared of the house she was scared to be invisible again as Mollie had made it very clear she didn't have any friends and life as an orphan is lonely enough.**

" **Aria you have to the count of three or it is dinner and bed for you when we get back" Mrs Hayfield warned walking over to the girl and taking her by the hand.**

 **Aria screamed, a deafening scream that made everyone in the room cover their ears as the windows rattled, Quinn took Mrs Hayfields hand off of Aria's which stopped the screaming but not the angry look on the girl's face.**

" **Mrs Hayfield as I am Aria's mentor for the week does that mean I am able to visit and take her on days out?" Quinn asked as she rubbed soothing circles on the girl's back.**

" **Yes I suppose so but I would need you to fill out some forms before taking her out" she replied her eyes darting from Quinn to Aria who was now sucking her thumb.**

 **Quinn looked over to Santana who nodded smiling at the young girl.**

" **Aria how would you like to spend tomorrow and Sunday with me, Santana, Brittany and Rachel swimming?" she asked Aria whose face lit up nodding and signing yes at the same time causing the glee club to laugh and awe at her.**

" **Ok I will be over nice and early for her Mrs Hayfield, we will sign the forms whilst she has breakfast then I will bring her back before bedtime" the agreed and Aria left skipping out of the room with the excitement of seeing Quinn the next day.**

 **TA-DA**

 **Ok so I know this is a little different to my usual fics but I had the idea whilst out on a walk and I saw a young girl signing to her older sister and she shouted just talk we know you can, Mutes are people too and I want to take you all on a journey to show you just how important it is to be patient with someone who is a Mute and in time if they feel comfortable enough and safe enough they will talk to you, if anyone who is a Mute is reading this and thinks I am wrong in some of my theories please message me respectively as I would love to get it right and not offend anyone. Any rude and mean messages or reviews will just be ignored xxx Review please guys**


End file.
